Diary About Love
by sparkcloud
Summary: "Ikatan cinta tak mungkin bersatu, jika salah satu dari kita tak menerima sebelah talinya. Aku tahu, semua ini tak berakhir indah. Karena bahkan cintamu tak pernah berpihak padaku. Entahlah, aku tak berani mengungkapkan. Biar saja semua terkunci rapat di sini, di dalam hati. For You, Kim Jong Woon."


**Cast : Kim Jong Woon (SJ) | Lee Yoon Jee (OC)**

**Desclaimer : Author masih baru di ffn, jadi mohon maaf jika anda menemukan berbagai kesalahan dalam penulisan, karena saya masih bingung posting di sini ._.v**

—_**Storyline**_

Menyimak rangkaian cerita cinta yang telah lama terbit, namun tak terbaca. Hanya terpendam di dalam hati, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mencium jejaknya. Benar-benar kisah cinta yang pahit. Semua ini telah berakhir. Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk membeberkan seluruh kata-kata indah, yang ditulis dengan tinta warna-warni.

Segaris senyum terlukis di wajah Yoon Jee, membaca setiap susunan kata puitis, di dalam buku yang ia pegang. Seolah ikut terhanyut dalam kisahnya. Ini tentang suatu kisah nyata. Tak ada sang penyunting yang ikut serta memperbaikinya. Tak ada sang penerbit yang bertugas mencetak untuk mempublikasinya. Tulisan ini murni, hanya ditulis oleh jemari seseorang yang mengalaminya.

" Yoon Jee-ya?"

Yoon Jee menelengkan kepalanya, mencari tahu seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia, seorang sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Ah, tidak. Bukan dia yang selalu ada untuk Yoon Jee, namun Yoon Jee yang selalu ada untuknya.

Pria tadi perlahan mendekatinya, menghampiri Yoon Jee yang berusaha menyingkirkan buku _diary_ yang sedari tadi menemani kesendiriannya, di perpustakaan.

"Uhm.. Ada apa, Jong Woon-ah?" tanya Yoon Jee, masih sibuk memasukkan buku _diary_ ke dalam ranselnya, membuat orang di depan sana mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Yoon Jee menggeleng cepat. Beranjak dari duduk manisnya, mendekat ke arah Jong Woon, sebelum pria itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Uhm.. Tentu saja. Sekarang kita pulang? Atau, kau mau meminjam buku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya membaca sebentar tadi. Yah, mengisi waktu saat aku menunggumu. Sekarang kau sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

xxx

Malam begitu sunyi dirasa. Tak ada sang rembulan yang membiaskan sinarnya. Tak ada puluhan bintang yang biasanya tersebar di langit gulita. Sunyi sekali, seperti suasana hati Yoon Jee saat ini. Kosong, tak ada yang mengisinya. Gelap, tak ada yang meneranginya.

Bayang-bayang cinta yang retak masih terus berdatangan, memenuhi pikiran Yoon Jee. Sakit, bahagia dan kecewa, semuanya bercampur aduk, saat kenyataan itu menegurnya. Di dalam hatinya paling dalam, Yoon Jee tersenyum, ia bahagia saat sahabatnya bahagia. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, ia menolak kebahagiaannya.

"Seperti sebuah kisah, pada buku _diary_ yang aku temukan di perpustakaan. Kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis, tanpa menyisakan suatu cuplikan manis diantara dua insan yang mengalami. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya aku bersyukur, aku masih mempunyai sebuah momen indah saat bersamanya. Ini tak sama persis dengan kisah di buku itu."

Yoon Jee menutup bukunya, mengakhiri air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir, akibat membaca buku _diary_ tadi. Yah, dia jadi teringat akan kisah cintanya yang 'nyaris' sama dengan kisah di buku tadi. Kisah cinta yang mungkin tak akan pernah terbaca oleh siapapun. Bahkan, oleh seseorang yang dicintainya.

Mata Yoon Jee mulai terpejam, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, akibat banyaknya tugas yang tadi menuntut untuk diselesaikan. Belum lagi, ketika seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai memberikan kabar gembira untuknya. Yah, Yoon Jee cukup egois. Bahkan kegembiraan orang itu tak mampu membuat Yoon Jee tersenyum, malah membuatnya patah hati. Sampai saat ini pun, ungkapan kebahagiaan itu masih terngiang.

xxx

Burung berkicau menyambut pagi yang cerah. Di ruangan berukuran standar itu, seorang pria menggeliat pelan, akibat sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk, hingga menerpa wajahnya. Pria itu tetap terpejam, mengucek matanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar membuka kelopak matanya.

Terbangun dari sebuah mimpi yang indah. Jong Woon akhirnya bangkit, meninggalkan ranjangnya yang berukuran cukup luas. Kakinya melangkah, memasuki ruangan kecil yang terdapat di pojok kamarnya. Yah, dia akan membersihkan badannya.

Lima belas menit. Jong Woon selesai dengan rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Pria itu menuju ke arah cermin, di kamarnya. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan sana. Terpancar jelas melalui garis wajahnya, bahwa ia sedang bahagia. Puas, saat kemarin ia memperoleh balasan cinta dari orang yang dicintainya.

Namun ada sedikit rasa heran yang mulai muncul. Kemarin, saat Jong Woon menceritakan kisahnya pada Yoon Jee, gadis itu terdengar kecewa. Jong Woon tidak tuli, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakan kecil dari mulut Yoon Jee. Ah, mungkin gadis itu terlalu bahagia menerimanya. Saat Jong Woon bahagia, bukankah gadis itu selalu mendukung apa yang Jong Woon mau?

"Tentu saja Yoon Jee bahagia, jika aku bahagia."

Jong Woon masih tak peduli. Ia menganggap semua itu wajar. Menganggap bahwa isakan Yoon Jee adalah sebuah ungkapan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan. Yah, karena Jong Woon pun merasa ia gembira berlebihan.

Tangan Jong Woon mengambil sisir yang tergeletak di mejanya, lalu menggunakannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Jong Woon merapikan helaian rambut cepaknya yang hitam, sambil bersiul singkat.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu, _baby_," ucapnya, lalu melesat pergi.

xxx

Hari ini hari libur, tak ada seorang pun yang masuk, untuk menghabiskan jam kuliahnya. Kecuali Yoon Jee. Gadis itu melangkah perlahan, menuju ke perpustakaan di kampusnya. Yah, Yoon Jee tak perlu khawatir, jika seseorang akan menuduhnya sebagai pencuri. Karena dia sudah meminta izin pada satpam yang berjaga, mengatakan pada satpam, bahwa ada bukunya yang tertinggal di perpustakaan.

Yoon Jee mengeluarkan buku _diary_ yang sedari tadi hanya berada di dalam tas-nya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkatnya, ketika pijakan terakhir kakinya sampai di muka pintu perpustakaan. Yoon Jee akan membuka pintu tersebut, namun ia teringat sesuatu. Bukankah ini hari libur? Dan perpustakaan pasti tidak dibuka seperti biasa. Ia harus kembali ke satpam tadi, dan meminta kunci pintu. Hampir saja Yoon Jee berbalik, hendak pergi, namun sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. Sepertinya suara gadis, dan Yoon Jee bisa mendengar bahwa nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir. Apa gadis itu mencari bukunya yang tertinggal? Mungkin saja. Yoon Jee kembali, membuka cepat pintu perpustakaan, hingga gadis di dalam sana terlonjak.

"Han Seo Jin?" kaget Yoon Jee. Mendapati teman sekelasnya berada di tempat ini.

Seo Jin tak kalah terkejut, ketika Yoon Jee menatap intens pada dirinya yang kebingungan. Dan gadis itu semakin terkejut, ketika buku yang dicari berada dalam rengkuhan Yoon Jee. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta buku itu? Buku tentang sebuah cerita cinta yang memilukan. Yah, kisah cinta Seo Jin di dunia nyata. Itu buku pribadinya.

"Lee Yoon Jee?"

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Yoon Jee, yang ditanya tak menjawab. Seo Jin masih setia menatap buku yang berada dalam pelukan Yoon Jee.

Menangkap tatapan Seo Jin, Yoon Jee seakan mengerti. Sedari tadi, gadis itu terus membulatkan matanya, ketika menatap buku yang Yoon Jee bawa.

"Buku ini milikmu?" Yoon Jee bertanya, membuat Seo Jin terkesiap.

"_Mwo? Aniy.. Aniya_. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Aku, aku—"

"Jadi benar, buku ini milikmu?" Yoon Jee mendesak, memotong ucapan Seo Jin yang hendak mengelak.

Xxx

Seusai kejadian tadi, Yoon Jee mengajak Seo Jin ke halaman belakang kampusnya. Dalam pertemuan ini, Seo Jin menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya yang sadis, tanpa mendapat balasan. Yah, membaca seluruh isi di dalam buku _diary_ itu, tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran Yoon Jee, hingga ia mendesak Seo Jin untuk menceritakan semuanya. Gadis itu ingin tahu, akhir dari kisah cinta di dalam buku itu. Apakah benar, sampai ajal menjemput pun, laki-laki itu tak pernah tahu, bahwa Seo Jin mencintainya?

"Ya. Kau sudah membaca keseluruhan tentang kisah cinta yang menyiksa itu kan? Semuanya nyata. Semua asli, tak ada penyuntingan sedikitpun. Apa yang aku tulis, adalah apa yang pernah aku alami, Yoon Jee-ya," jelas Seo Jin, menatap pada kedua manik mata milik Yoon Jee.

"Jadi, pria itu sama sekali tak pernah tahu isi hatimu?"

Seo Jin menggeleng lemah. Dia tak menyangka, ada juga yang membaca buku _diary_ miliknya. Andai saja, saat itu Seo Jin tak meninggalkannya di perpustakaan, pasti Yoon Jee tak menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Mengapa kau tak mengungkapkannya?"

"Aku terlalu pengecut, tak berani mengatakan padanya. Tapi aku sudah mengungkapkannya, meskipun hanya kepada buku _diary_ ku."

"Tapi, setidaknya kau membutuhkan jawaban dari orang itu?"

"Dia terlalu ketus. Wajah tampan dan sikap dinginnya membuatnya tak acuh pada siapapun dan apapun. Apalagi, dengan gadis sepertiku."

"Aku turut sedih mendengarkan semua kisahmu. Begitu tragis, terlebih saat aku tahu, bahwa ia meninggal dunia tanpa mengetahui isi hatimu."

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, segera ungkapkan padanya. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menyesal, jika suatu saat kau harus kehilangannya. Setidaknya, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu. Kau sudah mengeluarkan semua isi hatimu dan membuatnya tahu, bahwa kau mencintainya."

Yoon Jee tertegun. Duduk dengan tegap di tempatnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Ia ingin, perasaannya diketahui oleh orang yang dicintainya. Namun bagaimana lagi, bahkan kemarin lusa ia mendengar kabar gembira dari orang itu. Jika ia mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, bukankah ia egois? Merusak kebahagiaan seseorang yang ia cintai dengan sangat itu.

Tapi, apakah salah, jika memang hanya mengungkapkan? Yoon Jee juga tak meminta balasan.

" Yoon Jee-ya, apa yang ada dalam hatimu, berarti itu yang kau inginkan. Yah, jika memang kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung, kau bisa menuliskan isi hatimu ke dalam buku _diary_. Seperti yang aku lakukan. Yah, walaupun hal itu hanya sedikit menghibur diri. Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, uhm... Boleh aku memintanya?"

Yoon Jee tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, _ne. Gomawo_. Maafkan aku, telah lancang membaca isi _diary_-mu. Maafkan aku, aku sangat ingin tahu tentang kisah cintamu."

_ "Nde. Gwaenchana. Annyeong.. _Selamat tinggal. Mudah-mudahan nasib cintamu tak sama sepertiku."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

xxx

Yoon Jee membuka pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, ketika sebuah angin berhembus pelan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Tubuh Yoon Jee beranjak, bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasa ponselnya berdering.

"_Yeobose_—"

" Yoon Jee-ya! Seo Jin meninggal dunia!" suara di ujung sana memotong ucapannya, membuat tubuh Yoon Jee memanas. Seo Jin? Seo Jin teman sekampusnya yang baru saja menemuinya? Bagaimana mungkin?

"_Mworago_? Kau membohongiku, Jong Woon-ah! Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Apa? Untuk apa aku berbohong? Dia meninggal sore tadi, sudah semalaman dia dirawat di rumah sakit!"

Yoon Jee mematikan panggilan teleponnya secara sepihak. Badannya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Bukankah gadis itu baru saja menemuinya? Yah, sore tadi. Apa mungkin, Seo Jin kecelakaan? Ah, ini mustahil. Bahkan Jong Woon bilang, sudah semalaman Seo Jin dirawat di rumah sakit. Lalu siapa gadis yang menemuinya sore tadi?

xxx

Yoon Jee berlari secepatnya, mencari sebuah ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Jong Woon. Mata Yoon Jee tak henti-hentinya mengabsen deretan pintu yang berjajar rapi, mencari ruangan yang akan menjadi tujuannya, hingga ia menemukan bangsal yang dituju, terletak di nomor dua sebelum bangsal terakhir. Yoon Jee menjeblak pintunya, dan terkejut, ketika jerit tangis terdengar mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Tubuh Yoon Jee benar-benar kaku sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yoon Jee masih bingung, tentunya. _Shock_! Ini benar-benar tak terduga. Seo Jin terbaring lemah di sana, tertutup rapat oleh kain putih bersih.

Mata Yoon Jee tak tinggal diam, ia mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Buku _diary_ dengan sampul merah muda bergambar puluhan pita mini. Yoon Jee mendekat ke sana, mengambil buku _diary_ di nakas itu dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian membuka halamannya satu per satu. Lengkap! Ia sudah membaca semua isinya. Ini benar buku itu. Tapi, mengapa ada di sini, jika tadi bukan Seo Jin yang menemuinya?

Akhirnya, Yoon Jee menemukan lembar terakhir buku tersebut.

_"Cinta memang buta. Mereka akan melakukan apapun demi cintanya. Meskipun itu harus mengakhiri hidupnya. Aku ingin mengakhirinya, tak ingin hidup terombang-ambing karena cintaku yang tak pernah terbaca. Lebih baik aku pergi, menemuimu di sana."_

_ "Sebuah cinta tak akan indah bila hanya tersimpan. Aku menyesalinya. Seharusnya, sejak dulu aku mengungkapkannya, sebelum kau pergi. Aku tak ingin semua ini terjadi, sungguh!" _

Tulisan itu seperti baru, Yoon Jee masih bisa mencium bau tintanya. Tapi mana mungkin? Seo Jin saja terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Mana mungkin gadis itu yang menulisnya? Ini gila! Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

" Yoon Jee-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoon Jee mengenal suara itu. Yah, ternyata pria di seberang sana adalah Jong Woon. Yoon Jee sampai tak sadar ada Jong Woon di sini. Tapi ini aneh, memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kaki Yoon Jee melangkah, mendekat ke arah Jong Woon.

Yoon Jee terdiam sejenak. Kata-kata Seo Jin atau siapapun orang yang menemuinya di kampus, membuatnya gelisah. Apa lebih baik ia mengatakan, bahwa ia mencintai Jong Woon? Sebelum semuanya terlambat, seperti kisah cinta Seo Jin yang tragis. Ia tak mau, jika nanti ia harus penasaran karena perasaannya yang tak pernah terbongkar. Ia takut, jika nanti ia tertekan, dan berakhir seperti Seo Jin. Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya ia memang harus melakukannya.

Hampir saja pernyataan cinta itu keluar, namun tetap saja tertahan. Yoon Jee tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

"Mengapa kau seperti akan kencan?" pertanyaan konyol. Yoon Jee saja merutuki lidahnya sendiri, karena mengatakan itu.

"Ini mendadak. Dan aku belum sempat pulang ke rumah untuk berganti baju."

Kepala Yoon Jee tertunduk, menatap pada buku _diary_ di genggamannya.

"Jong Woon-ah? Pukul berapa Seo Jin meninggal dunia?"

"16.00," jawab Jong Woon singkat. Yoon Jee berpikir sejenak, kemungkinan besar, Seo Jin memang menemuinya tadi.

"Apa ia berbaring di sana, sebelum meninggal?"

"Kata orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah pergi sejak kemarin malam," Mata Yoon Jee membulat sempurna. Ia rasa, kejadian mustahil tadi memang benar-benar menimpanya. Bukan Seo Jin yang menemuinya. Apa mungkin, itu arwahnya? Yoon Jee jadi bergidik sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau membawa buku Seo Jin?" ucap Jong Woon, melirik pada buku _diary_ di genggaman tangan Yoon Jee.

"Tak apa."

_ 'Apa mungkin, Seo Jin ingin menyelamatkan kisah cintaku melalui buku diary-nya? Memberiku pelajaran, dari kisah cintanya?'_

xxx

Sebulan berlalu, semenjak kematian Seo Jin. Yoon Jee masih mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Seo Jin kala itu. Mungkin, memang arwah Seo Jin yang berbicara padanya. Tapi, semuanya terekam jelas di otak Yoon Jee, membuatnya selalu mengingat gadis malang itu, tentu saja dengan kisah cintanya yang menyiksa.

Yoon Jee berputar pada kursinya, menatap sebuah buku _diary_ yang pernah ia ambil dari Seo Jin. Yah, walaupun ia tak pernah membaca isi dari buku itu lagi, ia masih ingin menyimpannya. Menjaga semua rahasia Seo Jin yang hanya bocor di sana. Yoon Jee tak menyangka, kalimat Seo Jin menjadi sumber inspirasinya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas, mencoret-coret buku _diary_ nya yang semula kosong. Tenang, itu yang Yoon Jee rasakan. Ternyata, berbagi dengan sesuatu, lebih membuatnya nyaman, meskipun itu hanya dengan benda mati. Sebut saja, buku _diary_-nya. Anggap saja, itu adalah caranya menghibur diri.

_"Ikatan cinta tak mungkin bersatu, jika salah satu dari kita tak menerima sebelah talinya. Aku tahu, semua ini tak berakhir indah. Karena bahkan cintamu tak pernah berpihak padaku. Entahlah, aku tak berani mengungkapkan. Biar saja semua terkunci rapat di sini, di dalam hati. For You, Kim Jong Woon."_

Yoon Jee menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir yang ia tuliskan di dalam buku _diary_-nya. Gadis itu beranjak, hendak mengistirahatkan dirinya di kasur empuk yang sedari tadi menunggunya, karena malam ini telah larut. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoon Jee bergetar, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

_ " Yoon Jee-ya, bisakah kau membantuku? Jemput Seung Na di pusat perbelanjaan, di dekat kota. Aku tak bisa menjemputnya. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan temanku," _kalimat dari ujung sana. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, orang itu langsung memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

"Menggangguku malam-malam begini, hanya menyuruhku untuk menjemput kekasihmu, yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenalnya?" Yoon Jee terpejam, beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali membuka mata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya! Aku benar-benar tak bisa tenang."

xxx

Yoon Jee mengemudikan mobilnya, mengendarai dengan kecepatan maksimal, berharap segera sampai tujuan, agar tak ketinggalan jejak Seung Na —kekasih Jong Woon. Gadis itu terus memusatkan pandangannya pada jalanan di hadapannya. Fokus, dan fokus.

Hampir satu jam Yoon Jee berkendara, akhirnya gadis itu telah sampai pada tujuannya. Di pusat perbelanjaan dekat kota itu, Yoon Jee menghentikan laju mobilnya, memarkirkannya pada tempat yang telah tersedia di sana. Segera Yoon Jee turun, untuk mencari jejak Seung Na dan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menoleh, supaya ia tahu, dimana keberadaan Seung Na.

"Apa Jong Woon tak memberi inisial apapun? Ck!" Yoon Jee mendumal.

Tangan Yoon Jee bergerak, mengambil ponselnya, lalu mendial nomor Jong Woon. "Apa benar, kekasihmu ada di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat kota? Aku sama sekali tak menemukan jejaknya. Baju apa yang sedang ia pakai?"

_"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencari yeoja sialan itu huh! Kau pikir aku peduli tentangnya! Lihat saja perbuatannya padaku, dia bahkan sudah memutuskan aku beberapa menit lalu! Lihatlah wajahnya yang cantik dan polos itu. Tak menjamin bahwa dia gadis yang baik! Biarkan saja ia pergi jauh! Tak usah bersusah payah menjemputnya! Dia sudah bersenang-senang dengan pria lain__—__"_

"Jong Woon-ah? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau mendadak seperti ini? Kau mabuk?!" pekik Yoon Jee khawatir. Sepertinya sahabatnya sedang mabuk, nada bicaranya terdengar mengarang. Sudah tak seperti satu jam lalu.

_ "Maafkan aku menyusahkanmu! Jangan menjemputnya! Aku tak mau kau susah karenanya! Hahaha," _Jong Woon berucap, masih dengan tawanya, membuat Yoon Jee semakin gelisah.

"Katakan padaku! Kau dimana sekarang?!"

xxx

Kaki Jong Woon melangkah panik, memasuki rumah Yoon Jee yang nampak sepi. Sejak di kampus tadi, ia tak melihat Yoon Jee. Saat teman-temannya menjelaskan kejadian semalam, Jong Woon malah tak memperhatikannya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya, bahwa ia telah menyuruh Yoon Jee menjemput kekasihnya, yang sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengannya sehari lalu.

Jong Woon menyentak keras pintu rumah Yoon Jee. Tanpa mengucap kata permisi, pria itu langsung menelusuri seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah itu. Sepi, senyap, dan tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang di sini. Jong Woon menginjak beberapa anak tangga di rumah Yoon Jee, menuju lantai atas, ke kamar Yoon Jee.

" Yoon Jee-ya!" panggilnya. Tak ada yang menyahut.

" Yoon Jee-ya! Jika kau tak menjawabku, aku akan mendobrak pintunya sekarang juga!" Jong Woon memegang gagang pintu. "Tidak terkunci?"

Lagi-lagi, ruangan ini kosong. Tak ada Yoon Jee atau siapapun. Akhirnya Jong Woon membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melangkah pergi. Namun sebuah benda menghalanginya. Buku itu? Jong Woon menghampirinya. Dua buku _diary_ yang terletak di meja Yoon Jee. Jong Woon mengenal salah satu dari buku itu. Bukankah, milik Seo Jin?

Tangan Jong Woon terulur, membuka satu per satu halamannya. Goresan tinta warna-warni yang tampak rapi. Kembali Jong Woon meletakkannya, tanpa membaca isi di dalamnya. Mata Jong Woon beralih, menatap buku yang hampir mirip dengan buku pertama.

_ "Lee Yoon Jee's diary?"_ Jong Woon langsung membuka bagian belakang, halaman buku itu, hingga senyumnya sedikit demi sedikit mengembang. "Ternyata kau mempunyai cinta yang tersembunyi," gumamnya pelan, seraya tersenyum.

_ "Apapun yang kau minta, asalkan kau bahagia. Karena aku tulus mencintaimu."_

Hingga lembaran itu telah sampai pada halaman terakhir. _"Ikatan cinta tak mungkin bersatu, jika salah satu dari kita tak menerima sebelah talinya. Aku tahu, semua ini tak berakhir indah. Karena bahkan cintamu tak pernah berpihak padaku. Entahlah, aku tak berani mengungkapkan. Biar saja semua terkunci rapat di sini, di dalam hati. For You, Kim Jong Woon."_ Bibir Jong Woon terkatup sempurna, membaca kalimat cinta yang menyesakkan dada. Jadi, semua kata-kata puitis tadi, untuk dirinya?

"Lee Yoon Jee? Kau mencintaiku?"

Belum sampai keterkejutan Jong Woon atas kenyataan ini. Sebuah hal lain semakin mengejutkannya, ketika Jong Woon mengangkat teleponnya.

_ "Yeoboseyo?"_

_ "Anda mengenal Lee Yoon Jee?"_

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku."

_ " Yoon Jee, dia kecelakaan."_

_ "Mwo?"_

xxx

_**A few months Later...**_

Sebuah cerita cinta yang berakhir —bahagia? Atau mungkin sedih?

"Mengukir sebuah senyum, disaat aku menatap bayanganmu di hadapanku. Setiap saat, aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika bersamamu. Meskipun aku harus mengucap kalimat cinta yang tertahan. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama sejak aku mengenalmu."

"Cinta tak harus berbalas, sebuah cinta tak harus berhenti pada titik yang indah. Semuanya tergantung takdir. Tergantung bagaimana Tuhan mengaturnya. Kita hanya perlu menjalani skenario yang sudah tertulis."

Air mata Yoon Jee mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya. Yah, baru saja ia membaca sebagian isi di dalam buku _diary_ miliknya, namun ia tak bisa menahan sesak. Ia tak melanjutkannya. Mata Yoon Jee beralih, pada seseorang yang duduk manis di depannya.

"Jong Woon-ah, seharusnya kau tak memintaku untuk membacakan isi _diary_-ku. Kau mau membuatku malu?"

Yoon Jee mengelak. Sebenarnya, bukan karena rasa malu, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin, pria di depannya terus merasa bersalah akibat ulahnya. Dia tidak mau, Jong Woon terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena kata-kata di buku itu.

"Jika tahu kau tak mau membacakannya untukku, lebih baik dulu aku membaca seluruh isinya. Jadi, aku tak perlu merasa penasaran seperti sekarang."

Yoon Jee mendadak beku. Setiap lontaran kalimat dari mulutnya keluar, Jong Woon juga selalu membalas dengan kata-katanya sendiri, hingga Yoon Jee selalu mengalah. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Ia tidak mau, karena kekalahan dirinya dalam berdebat, Jong Woon akan merutuki perbuatannya pada Yoon Jee di waktu lalu.

"Aku tetap tak mengizinkanmu mendengarkan lagi, kalimat dari buku-buku ini. Aku mau, kau melupakan semuanya Jong Woon-ah. Lupakan tentang kisahku yang memuakkan. Jangan mengingat kata-kata yang aku tulis di buku ini, ingatlah aku, seperti saat kau mengenalku sebagai sahabatmu."

"Dan apa kau akan tetap mengingatku sebagai sahabat baikmu? Setelah apa yang aku perbuat padamu? Setelah perasaan cintamu yang tak pernah mendapat tanggapan apapun dariku? Kau yakin? Bahkan aku menyesal, saat aku menyadari semua kebodohanku."

"Tapi mata yang kau berikan padaku, membuatku yakin, bahwa kau menyesali semuanya. Padahal kau tahu, tanpa melakukan hal itu pun, aku akan tetap menerima dirimu sebagai sahabat baikku."

Akhirnya Yoon Jee menggunakan jurus terakhirnya. Menyadarkan Jong Woon, bahwa apa yang pria itu perbuat pada Yoon Jee, benar-benar membuat gadis itu tersentuh. Yah, saat kecelakaan Yoon Jee beberapa bulan lalu, yang mengakibatkan Yoon Jee kehilangan penglihatannya, membuat Jong Woon tersentak. Bingung dan terkejut. Apa lagi, setelah ia tahu, bahwa Yoon Jee kecelakaan, karena hendak mencarinya. Lalu, tulisan di buku _diary_ Yoon Jee? Yang mengungkapkan kesakitan batin yang teramat dalam —karena ulah Jong Woon. Kedua hal itu yang mendorong Jong Woon untuk memberikan kedua matanya pada Yoon Jee, membayar semua kebaikan Yoon Jee padanya.

"Kedua mataku tak cukup membayar semua rasa sakitmu, kan? Kedua mata itu tak bisa menambal seluruh lubang di hatimu karena perlakuanku dulu?"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah terluka karena dirimu, ini hanya jalan hidup."

"Bolehkah aku membayar rasa sakitmu sekali lagi? Aku ingin benar-benar mengobati seluruh luka di hatimu," Jong Woon mencari tangan Yoon Jee, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengelusnya lembut, membuat Yoon Jee terhenyak.

Dahi Yoon Jee mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin selalu menjadi penawar atas semua rasa sakitmu. Mengobati luka lama yang pernah kau rasakan, akibat perbuatanku. Aku juga ingin, mencegah setiap rasa sakit yang akan menghampirimu. _So_?"

"Maksudmu? Kau tahu aku bodoh, tapi kau memberikan aku kata-kata yang sulit aku cerna."

Jong Woon menghela napas panjangnya. "Kau mau menerimaku? Kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi penawar dan pencegah rasa sakitmu? Memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi pendampingmu? _Saranghae_..."

Butiran bening mendadak mengaliri pipi Yoon Jee yang semula kering. Di balik air matanya, ada semburat merah yang muncul pada kedua pipinya. Entahlah, Yoon Jee tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Bahagia! Satu kata itu yang terus menghujani pikirannya.

"K.. kau serius?"

"Biarkan aku mengobati semuanya, Yoon Jee-ya," ujar Jong Woon lembut, mengusap puncak kepala Yoon Jee dan menciumnya kilat.

"Aku.. Aku tidak yakin. Apa kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku?" Yoon Jee memancing, meminta penjelasan pada Jong Woon.

"Jika kau tak percaya aku mencintaimu, bisakah kau mendekat ke wajahku? Kau ingin aku benar-benar membuktikannya?" Jong Woon tersenyum, membuat Yoon Jee tersenyum.

"_M.. Mwo_? Tidak.. Aku—"

"Aku tahu, kau merasa malu sekarang. Pasti pipimu sudah memerah seperti tomat, benar kan?" Yoon Jee tertawa. Baiklah, memang dia sedang merona sekarang.

"_Gomawoyo_.." ujar Yoon Jee, memeluk Jong Woon erat. Menumpahkan air matanya di dada bidang Jong Woon. Tak seperti waktu lalu, karena saat ini Jong Woon membalas pelukannya lebih hangat.

—**END****—****  
**

**Don't be Silent Reader, karena author masih butuh kritik dan saran.. Perlu diingat, saya pernah posting ini di fb milik saya. saya posting ulang di sini untuk menjajal(?) XD**


End file.
